Castiel's protector
by Teri whittlinger
Summary: This story takes place between episode 6 to 9 season 9


(This story takes place during season 9 between episodes 6 and 9 )

Chapter 1

It had been 4 months since the fall of the angels. Everyone including us have been looking for the angel Castiel. We didn't want him dead like everyone else did, we wanted him protected. We are a coven of light witches, our job is to protect unique beings. Castiel was a very unique creature, he is an angel who became human and now has a soul. Our mission, to get his grace back and have him keep his soul. This can only be accomplished by our magic, but if we can succeed, it would make him one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

The only problem we are having is that he warded him self from being tracked. Which was smart on his part, but made an Enochian tracking spell absolutely useless. So now we are doing it the old fashion way, troops on the ground. I had followed the Winchesters around for a while and even saw Dean talking to a convince clerk named Steve. Who resembled the description of Castiel, but since none of us but the record keeper had ever seen him, I don't know for sure.

I had gone home and did a truth spell on myself. If he is Castiel his Aura will glow electric blue and his true name will be revealed to me. Unfortunately this spell will ring all bells on 'angel radio' and I will only have a very short time to grab him and get out of there. I'm praying his reputation precedes him and he is less aggressive as the Winchesters.

I opened the door to the small store and walked in. The classics were playing on the radio. There was Steve stocking a shelf with cans of soup. He turned to me and smiled. "Hello."

"Hello, how are you today?" I asked and smiled my best flirtatious smile I could muster.

"I am good, thank you." His blue eyes looked up at me, my heart stopping momentarily. I cleared my throat hoping my head would follow.

"Do you know where city hall is? I'm new to town, and a little lost."

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm new here also." He smiled.

"That's ok."I held out my hand for him to shake it. He reached out and took it his grip strong and firm, but his hands were soft.

His body glowed slightly and I saw the remints of his grace, a very slight amount, but enough of it that he still shined like a beckon in the storm. He had enough for me to work with when trying to recharge it. He dropped my hand like it was a red hot coal and backed away from me, I lost the connection.

"Please, you must come with me. You're in danger." I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes.

"What are you?" I saw his angel blade drop in his hand. "You are not demon nor angel."

"No I'm not, but the angels will be here soon. Please you need to come with me." I reached for him but didn't move closer. "The spell I used to see you has broadcasted your position to heaven." I took a step closer but he backed away further.

Suddenly the bell rang above the door. I looked over towards the entrance, three nicely dressed people, if that's what you want to call them, walked in. I saw the two in back glow bright electric blue, the one in front, gold. Angels! "Castiel, long time no see." The one in front spoke. I saw their angel blades drop to their hands.

"Stay away from him." I stepped in front of Castiel. I would protect him with my dying breath if I had to.

"We are not here to hurt you hairless monkey, step aside." The female in front said.

"Non camotain forcia." I whispered a spell in Enochian and held out my hand in front of me palm out.

"I know what you want-" Castiel stepped beside me, "I will come with you, just don't hurt the girl." I held out my arm and stopped him from going further.

"Enoc hephlium sobre." I finished the spell, the energy pulse flew from my palm and hit all three. The two behind the female in front fell backwards. Damn a Fucking archangel, I had forgotten they glowed gold. She held up her hand and I flew backwards hitting hard against the shelving unit.

"Castiel run." I shouted as I grabbed my side and tried to get up.

"I'm not going to let you hurt this girl, Raphael." Castiel stepped in front of me, angel blade in hand.

"With what power do you have to stop me," the archangel said. She raised her hand and Castiel flew back against the far wall. He dropped his angel blade and it slide over by me.

She started slowly walking towards Castiel maniacally laughing as her heels clicked along the surface. I grabbed the blade and slid it up my sleeve then pulled myself up on my feet. I moved as quickly as I could and managed to get between Castiel and the archangel. "I told you, you can not have him."

She stopped and turned her attention to me. Her angel blade pointing towards my belly button. "Why do you want him so bad? Who is he to you?" She asked, her lips turned up in a half smile. She was getting off on this whole situation, her superiority complex was palpable.

"Far better angel then you." I stumbled forward, the right side of my chest ached like a son of a bitch. I think I had broken rib. I stood as straight as I could and removed my hand from my side.

"Do you know what he did?" She pointed the angel blade towards him.

"He was tricked," I stepped forward again. I could feel Castiel behind me, he was still and watching. I'm pretty sure he was in shock seeing a human stand up to an archangel let alone have enough power to knock two of them on their asses. "trusting your siblings is not a crime!"

She trilled her angle blade in her fingers then grabbed the handle, "If you want to die for him, I can accommodate you."

I heard Castiel get up behind me. I had to finish this, if I died my sisters would pick up where I left off, but if he died all hope would be lost. We were maybe four feet from each other, she stepped forward and I stepped forward. I felt the tip of the blade enter my body just a few inches from my belly button, I pushed the pain deep in the back of my brain.

"Raphael, no!" I heard Castiel yell in a gruff voice. I heard him groan as he stood, now or never.

I stepped forward as I grabbed her wrist to steady her hand and pushed the rest of the blade inside me all the way to the hilt, the look of shock appeared quickly as I looked up into her eyes, smiling. "Your turn." I dropped the blade to my hand and whispered enoch making it more powerful and jabbed it in her heart. White light flew from her eyes and mouth as the angel exited her vessel forcefully.

The two other angels had gotten up and were now headed towards me. I pulled the angel blade from my side, you could hear the suction break as it left my flesh, I spun it around in my hand then grabbing the handle. Now I had two blades, I rushed them and stabbed one in the heart and as he fizzled to nothing but an empty shell, I pivoted on my foot and spun around stabbing the other one in the heart instantaneously he feel to his knees behind me crackling like a fire as he was evicted from his vessel. I dropped on one knee and landed on both palms dropping the blades next to my hands.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Castiel was now by my side and put each one of his hands on each of my shoulders. He guided me on my back and put his hand over my wound. "You are human." He lifted his hand and looked at the red blood.

"We need to get you out of here." I put my hand over my wound replacing his and sat up. I picked up an angel blade and handed it to him, which he stowed, then grabbed the other one, putting my hand on the floor still holding the blade and tried to stand. Castiel helped me up the rest of the way. He took the other angel blade from me and I touched his arm gently, "I'm ok." I could tell he was worried as he wrapped his free arm around my waist to help me walk.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He led me towards the door.

"No, others will come, I need to get you somewhere safe." We stumbled out the door and to my car. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes." He helped me in the passenger side and I handed him my keys. He helped me put my legs in and threw the angel blade in his hand on the floor by my feet, then shut the door and jogged over to the drivers side.

He opened the door got in and the engine roared to life as he turned the key. "I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." He threw it in gear and drove at an incredible speed.

"Castiel slow down," I said in my calmest voice, I reached over and put my hand on his leg, I focused calming energy into his body. I could feel his body relax a little and the car slowed down. "Please, turn right at that road." I pointed down the street at the next corner. "There is a white old house to your left pull in there. I gritted my teeth as a sharp pain shot through my side like a lightening bolt.

I might not make it out of this one. But I needed to get him somewhere safe and call my sisters to protect him. We had been searching for him for too long. The lightening shot through my side and I took a deep breath in and leaned hard against the back of the seat and closed my eyes.

"I don't understand, what is happening here?" He sounded worried. I opened my eyes and the concern on his face was almost unbearable. I wasn't used to someone worring about me.

"I'm here to help you, Castiel." He glanced at me then back to the road. "I would give my life for you." I whispered as an after thought.

He turned right and headed down the street. "Why?"

"Because you're special." I turned towards the window and stared outside at the passing scenery.

"No. Why would you die for me?" I didn't know how to answer that question. I had grown to care for him, maybe even love this being beside me. Everything I had read about him just made me want to protect him at all costs. I ignored his question and about 5 minutes later we pulled into the driveway of the white house and he turned off the car.

He opened his door and ran to my side of the car then opened my door. He gently helped me out of the car as I struggled to stand after pulling my legs out. I was nauseous from the pain. Weak from the blood loss. He gently wrapped his arm around my waste.

"Castiel, I'll explain everything to you I promise, but we need to get in that house." I swung my arm around his neck. We moved up the stairs and Castiel swung open the door.

We walked through the opening and I heard the door close behind him with a thug. "This house will not keep the Angels out." Castiel was looking around at the small building I had only rented a few weeks ago.

"I know, you have to get me up stairs." I felt his grip tighten as he bent slightly down scooping up my legs then carried me up the stairs. "That door in front of us, we need to go to that room." He reached for the door knob with the hand whose arm was supporting my legs. The room glowed Green, blue, and white from the power inside.

"What is this place?" Castiel's eyes were wide open as he looked around the room.

"A place of power. Put me down please." He set my feet gently on the ground but did not release my waste until I reached up and touched his shoulder ensuring him I was ok. I hobbled over to the triquetra on the floor and stood in the center where the circles intersected. "Enoc sigluim protica philorum angico." I said in Enochian and I raised my hands. The room glowed in white light as beams of white energy flowed from my hands. The focused energy scribed angel wardings on the walls burning the sigils everywhere, the ceiling, on the floor, 360 degrees around the building rendering it invisible.

I clasped to the floor and turned to Castiel. "Please, I need the bowl up there on the shelf." Castiel looked around at the wall briefly then walked over to the shelf and grabbed the bowl. I clasped on my back, my legs bent, as my energy left me.

Castiel came to my side, "I wish I could heal you. You should have never sacrificed yourself for me. I'm not that important."

"You are, trust me. Just put the paste in my wound." I lifted up my shirt as I moaned from the pain. I watched Castiel dip his fingers in the bowl and then he placed the paste in my wound. It burned like white hot fire. I breathed in as the pain shot through my body.

Castiel held my hand and put his other hand on my forehead. "What can I do?"

"Nothing," I moaned. "It just needs to run its course."

I screamed in pain as the tincture worked it's way through my body. Castiel reached down and grabbed my hand, I squeezed it back. My body arched as it worked deeper inside the wound, glowing white. I felt Castiel's other hand touch my forehead, he was instinctively trying to heal me.

"This isn't right." He looked worried and let go of my hand. "It's not working! I'll call the angels and trade my self for your life." He went to stand up and I grabbed his hand and pulled back to the ground making him sit beside me.

"I'm ok." I whispered as I looked up at him meeting his eyes with mine. "Please just stay here with me, Cas."

"Please let me help you?" Castiel lifted me in his arms setting me in his lap and held me folding his arms around me. His eyes were filling with tears. It was physically hurting him to watch me suffer, I could feel my emotions becoming deeper for this man in front of me. I also knew he would never go back on a promise either.

The hot fire erupted inside me again but this time I closed my eyes, clinched my teeth and drew in a breath. I knew he was serious, he would trade his life for mine. After the sensation had run its course I opened my eyes, he was looking at me, a single tear feel from his eyes and down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away with my finger tip.

"Promise me," he looked forward avoiding my eyes. I reached up and gently guided his head down so he would look at me. I closed my eyes briefly and swallowed, the pain was becoming unbearable and I knew I was going to pass out soon. "Castiel, Promise me you will not leave this house under any circumstances."

"You need help." He argued.

"Promise me, please." My stomach muscles contracted and I leaned forward and moaned uncontrollably. It wasn't as intense as before which meant things were starting to mend back together. I relaxed again and looked up at him. He was not going to promise. I was getting tired and the room was darkening. My body needed to sleep so it could heal itself. "I'm healing, I just need to sleep. Please promise me you will stay here. I need to hear you say it Castiel. Please!"

He glanced up at the ceiling for a minute then looked back down at me. He swallowed hard, "I promise I will stay here, but if you start to get worse, all promises no longer apply."

I knew I was healing so I knew he would be safe while I slept. "Agreed." I managed to say before the darkness over took me.

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself in my bed and covered up. Castiel was sitting in my chair and his head was resting on his palm, sound asleep. I sat up on the bed and turned my body so I could place my feet on the ground. I grabbed my side as a tinge of pain shot through me quickly. I moved my hand and looked at the wound. A red four prong star appeared on my lower belly just a few inches from my belly button. The wound had closed completely.

I looked over at Castiel he looked uncomfortable and cold. I moved my hand to the corner of the blanket and stood up walking over to Castiel, covering his awkwardly positioned body. He looked so cute, his eyes closed, his lips parted, I could tell that he was going to have a soar neck when he woke up.

His eyes popped open as I drew closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your room. I was concerned about you."

"I'm fine Cas." I stepped backwards a few steps till I felt the bed on the back of my thighs and then I sat down on the mattress, it squeaked with my weight.

"Please, call me Steve it's my human name." He smiled, as he moved his head from side to side. I'm sure it was stiff.

"That is not your name." I met his eyes with my own, the blue intensity of them washed over me like a cooling ocean. "And you wont be human for long."

"You must have some magick that restores angel grace that I don't know about." He brought his hand up to his neck and began rubbing it intensely with his fingers.

"You could say that." I smiled and stood and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pressed down gently on the tight muscles. I worked my fingers up the back of his neck just under the hair line then back down slowly to his shoulders. He looked up at me and his eyes met mine.

"My name Angela." I felt his head go limp as he relaxed in my hands. He closed his eyes as the muscles turned to pudding beneath his skin.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked as his head went forward. I moved my index fingers on either side of his spin to the base of his skull, then moved them back down to his the sides of his neck, moving my fingers individually, relaxing the muscles even more.

"When you have been here long enough as a human you pick up things."

"How long have you been here as a human?" his head moved up and he looked at me as he grabbed my wrists and removed my hands from his neck.

"Awhile, I belong to a very special group of humans who protect unique beings and you are very unique."

"I'm human, I'm not even an angel anymore." He released my wrists and I let my arms drop to my side.

"That's what makes you unique." I turned and walked over to the bed and sat back down, one leg on the floor the other folded up in front of me. I turned my head and looked at him and gestured with my arm for him to join me. He stood and came over sitting opposite of me, one leg folded in front of him the other on the floor, mirroring my body position.

"Other angels have been human before." He tilted his head.

"Yes, but they don't turn back into angels." I shook my finger at him.

"I wont be either, I lost my grace." He half smiled, the corner of his mouth rising. Damn he looked hot.

" You will get your grace back and when you do, you will retain some of your soul that you have now. This will make you a very unique being. You will be as strong as a Nephilim."

"How?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If it was even possible for me to get my grace back, assuming Metatron hadn't used it all, once I consume it I will turn back into an angel and will not retain a soul."

"Yes this is true, however, if your grace returns through my magick you retain your soul." That's when he laughed. "I'm serious. This isn't a joke."

His laughter died in mid stream, "So you want to keep me as your own, to force me to do what ever you want?" He jumped from the bed and stood back from me.

"Castiel, never would I ever do anything like that." I looked at him confused.

"Then why am I here? What happened upstairs? How did you learn Enochain? What do you want to do with me?"

"What, wait, slow down," I looked up at him. I didn't want to stand, it might intimidate him, I could tell he was in fight or flight mode.

Castiel stood still, I saw the angel blade just barely peeking from his sleeve. He was armed and ready, he was nervous, he was defiantly in fight mode. I brought my head down and pinched the bridge of my nose. My head hurt, it was throbbing from the magick residue of the tincture and probably from the fighting yesterday.

"Are you ok?" I looked up at him, he tilted his head, stowing his blade.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I looked back up at him. "I used a lot of energy last night."

"You look like a human, but you have to be something else. The only way for a human to be able to heal them self like that is to sell their sole to a demon and become a witch, but you do not have a purple aura around you." Castiel looked at me, I could feel him trying to figure me out.

"I'm gifted my magick, the power I use comes from something very old, older then your father. I'm not here to hurt you. I am tasked with protecting you. You are very special to this world and I need to make sure you are saved. "

"Older then my father? A cosmic being?" He stepped backwards and sat back down in the chair. "We should call my friends, they can help."

"You could say she is a cosmic being. She is the mother of everything."

"My father is the creator the universe. You are telling me lies." I saw his angel blade enter his hand.

I held out my hands palms out, "Woe, Cas. Please stow your blade." He didn't put it away but he rested it on his lap. Which was better then nothing.

"Talk!" he looked calmly at me which scared me more.

"Yes, your father created this universe." I rested my hands on either side of me resting the palms on the mattress. "but The Mother, she created your father and other universes, and beyond universes, even the empty. She created all the cosmic beings, even Death himself."

He looked down at his lap, at the angel blade resting there. I was nervous he would decide to use it. It's not everyday you hear the truth about your father. He looked up at me, I could tell he was processing what I had said.

"Why would my father not tell us the truth? It doesn't make sense. No I can not believe this." He looked up at me.

"Castiel, he locked his own sister in a box. He wrote in his book that there are no other Gods before him, knowing full well that his sister was a god and the older Gods on this planet existed. Why is it so hard for you to believe that he could have lied to you about his mother?"

He picked up his angel blade and stood. For a few seconds it was tense, but then he stowed the blade. "What you are saying makes sense, but I just can't... I mean... I am confused."

I stood and walked towards the door. "I'm hungry, and I bet you are too. I'm guessing you like eggs?"

"Yes," He followed me out of the room. "I think I need to call my friends?"

I turned the corner and walked into the living room. "Let's eat breakfast first. Then we can talk about Sam and Dean."

"You know about Sam and Dean?" He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

I reached under the counter and pulled out a frying pan. Then went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of eggs and some bacon. "Do you eat bacon?" I held it up and wiggled the package.

"Yes. Why wont you answer my question?"

I laid the bacon on the counter and cut open the plastic wrapping and put the slices evenly on the bottom. Then flipped the heat on four then grabbed the spatula from the vase I had sitting next to the oven. I flipped the bacon and then rested my hip against the marble surface. "The Winchesters are being watched. It is not safe for you to be with them right now. Even if they could help, which they can't. Just the act of them coming here will break all the warding. This house is for lack of a better word, invisible."

"Forgive me if I seem ungrateful, but since I have been human, I have been hunted by angels and demons. I got robbed. And I'm having difficulty understanding human mating habits. Sam and Dean are the only ones I can trust right now." His eyebrows drew together and his head tilted a little.

I chocked down a laugh then lifted one of my eyebrows. "Ok! First, the warding is not just for angels, no one can find us. God himself wouldn't be able to find us. Second, if Sam and Dean cared about you so much why did they ask you to leave the bunker? Third, some humans suck, and what about human mating rituals are you having issues with?"

"Sam and Dean had there reasons I'm sure. Dean wouldn't have asked me to leave unless it was important." He paused and looked at me. "How did you know that?"

"I saw everything when I was rubbing your neck. I didn't mean to look but sometimes flashes just pop in my head. That situation was one of the flashes. I'm sorry." I turned and flipped the bacon.

"Ok!" He didn't sound like he was happy about it but he seemed to be accepting it. "You said God couldn't find us." He smiled at me like I just got caught in a lie.

"Yes, It is hard to break his mothers magick." I smiled.

"Does he know she is here?"

"No. She doesn't like getting involved with her children's toys. But for some reason she has taken an interest in this reality." I lifted my hand with the spatula and stared off into the distance for a second then shook my head and turned back towards Castiel.

"Children's toys?" One of his eyebrows raised as he looked at me with concern.

"Yes, so what about human mating rituals are you having issues with?" I asked again.

"What about God's mother not getting involved with her children's toys?" Ok, he wasn't going to let that one go. "The bacon is burning."

"Shit," I spun around and moved the pan quickly off the burner. The grease inside splashed on my arm and I dropped the pan on the floor. "Damn it!"

Castiel jumped up and turned off the burner and came to my side and directed me over to the sink. He grabbed a towel and got it wet then wiped the grease off my arm. Then he grabbed a clean one and wrapped it around my arm and directed me over to the table sitting me down in his chair. He reached over and grabbed the chair next to us and pulled it by mine.

"I'm sorry Cas, I wanted to make you a nice breakfast." A single tear fell from my eye and ran down my cheek. More from shear embarrassment then anything else though.

Castiel reached up and brushed the tear from my cheek. "I will make breakfast. Can you heal yourself?"

"Not here. I need more paste from upstairs." I looked towards the stairs.

"I used it all, last night on your wound." Castiel lifted the towel and looked at the burn. "It is red but it doesn't look like it will blister."

Castiel stood up and walked over to the pan on the floor, he picked it up and walked over to the sink and placed it inside then grabbed the towel he wiped my arm off with it and started to wipe the floor. When he was done he placed the towel in the sink and then put the eggs away and grabbed the milk. "Cereal?"

"Sure. Bowels are above the stove and the cereal is in the cupboard next to the fridge." I smiled. "I have cookie crunches."

He was grabbing the bowls and when I said Cookie crunches he turned and looked at me and lit up like a child. My research had been correct. Castiel likes chocolate chip cookies. I watched him go to the cupboard and grabbed the yellow box with the chocolate kangaroo on the front. He walked over and poured each of us some in the bowls then soaked them with milk, stuck a couple of spoons in each one then brought the bowls over to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry, it's the only thing I can make." He smiled.

"It's ok. It's perfect. So before I ruined breakfast. What did you mean about human mating rituals." I took a bite. I was secretly hoping with all the commotion he forgot about 'God's mother'. "Have you had sex?"

"Yes. With a reaper, before she tried to kill me." He said this with such a matter of fact tone I almost spit my cereal out.

"Excuse me?"

"She got a contract to kill me, but she pretended to be human, we had sex, and then she tried to kill me." He turned his head and looked at me. No expression, just 'this happened to me' look on his face. "I got confused because I thought my boss had asked me out but it turned out that she wanted me to babysit instead."

"Well, its her lose." I leaned over and kissed his lips. It wasn't a long kiss, our lips connected for a about a second, then he pulled back and looked at me.

I stayed still and waited to see what he would do next. He put his spoon down on the counter then leaned forward and kissed me back. My hands went up to his cheeks and I pulled my self off the chair and he must have stood also because I was standing on my toes to be able to reach him. I know I shouldn't being doing this but I had never kissed an angel before, and lets face it, he was gorgeous. I felt his arms wrap around me and my feet lift off the ground.

As he carried me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and crossed them at the ankles. I felt the wall on my back as his hand went to my butt. My arms went around his neck as I broke the kiss looking up towards the ceiling as his lips moved down my neck. My breaths quickened as the passion raised inside me.

I pulled off the blue vest he was still wearing and broke the buttons on the white shirt as I ripped it off his muscular body. He looked at me his eyes half closed. "I don't remember it feeling like this."

"Oh wait," I smiled and gently pulled his bottom lip between mine sucking on it gently before letting go. "It gets better."

He groaned as I moved to his neck, my tongue licking his skin before my lips closed on that spot gently kissing it. He quivered under my legs which made my passion climb even more. I reached down with one of my hands and unbuckled his belt and broke the button to his pants. While I was doing this he had found the couch and laid me down on the soft white cushions.

He began kissing me again, deeply, his tongue gently moving with mine. He started to lift up my tank top and only broke the kiss long enough to pull it over my head. Then he picked up where he had left off. His lips were warm and soft and I felt his hands move down my body to my pants and unbuckled my jeans and began pulling them and my panties off at the same time, I arched my back and moved my legs to help him get them off quicker breaking the kiss.

He stopped and looked at me for a minute, it kind of made me nervous, I have a few scars one of which was just recently healed on my body. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him, his eyes found mine then he bent down and gently kissed the recently healed wound I had received trying to protect him. "Could you have died? Or were you protected by this magick you spoke of?"

"It was a calculated risk." I lifted my hand to his chest and traced his collar bone with my finger. "I hoped I would survive long enough to get you here and get the warding up. Then I was going to put an S.O.S. out to my sisters so they could take over your protection."

"You didn't think you were going to survive?" Castiel shifted and positioned himself so he sat next to me lifting my legs on the couch then lifted them up and put them on his lap. He reached up and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and pulled it over on me. I reached up and put my arm over my head resting it on my forehead and looked towards the back of the couch. This was not what I was hoping would happen.

"I didn't know Cas," I pulled the blanket up to my chest to cover myself the rest of the way. "We have been watching you for so long, ever since you helped Dean Winchester rescue his brother from Lilith in the motel room."

"I didn't, I just told him why I couldn't help him." He looked at me.

"Yes and by doing that you exercised free will. And that's when we started watching you and you have not disappointed. You don't know how unique you are."

"I'm sorry that you got hurt on my behalf. I'm always messing things up even when I try and do the right thing." He looked down at his hands in his lap with his skin tight boxers that had climbed up on one side and was showing some very nice looking thigh muscle.

I sat up and put one of my legs on the floor and folded the other and scooted next to him. I moved my hand slowly to his lap and gently put it over his two hands that he had clasped together. "But you keep trying and every time you try the light with in you grows."

He turned to me and looked into my eyes. I reached over and kissed his lips softly then pulled away. His lips had parted and his eyes lids were half closed again with thoughts of what could be. I moved very slowly forward and took his lips with mine again. But I slowed it down, teasing them with my own lips, moving my hand up around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. All my hard work paid off, he twisted his body towards me, one hand on the back of the couch, the other cradled my head as he gently laid me back down on the sofa.

There was less raw passion this time and more slow gentle movements, I felt his hands all over my body gently brushing my skin with his finger tips. I moved my hands slowly down his back, exploring the curves of his muscles. I moaned as his lips went down to my neck, his tongue brushing my skin as his mouth followed up with the sweet promise. I moaned as desire took over my body. A soft white light rose around us as my aura encompassed our bodies.

Castiel stopped and looked at me. I said in a husky whisper, "Go with it, it wont hurt you, I promise." He hesitated for just a second then bent down and kissed me.

At some point he had taken off his boxers, I hadn't noticed, I barely noticed now except I felt him enter me. He swelled inside me and I heard him moan through our kiss. I arched my back and his arm slipped under me supporting my hips as I moved closer to him. His blue aura spread out from his body as he moaned and we connected in a way that only two celestial beings could. He opened his eyes as they were glowing electric blue slightly. I knew mine were glowing white silver. Our aura's melted together and seeped into each others bodies as we rocked to our own silent rhythm.

Our breaths quickened and he pulled me up on his lap as he shifted and leaned back against the couch. I moved my hips rhythmically to match his thrusts as they grew with speed. I looked down at his face as he looked up at mine, our eyes met, our breathing matched, he moaned as I moved down on him taking all of him in me.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

"For what?." He breathed huskily

I moved my hips a couple more times then wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him to my chest as I cried out with the sheer pleasure of my climax. At the same time I felt Castiel as he grasped me and pulled me to him. His breath hot on my skin as he moaned and his breath caught with his own climax as he released his essence inside me. Our aura's flashed brilliant blue silver light that lit up the whole living room. As suddenly as it happened, it was gone and I laid spent against him. My head resting on his shoulder and his head resting against my breast. Our sweaty naked bodies exhausted.

"What was that?" he looked up at me.

"Magick." I kissed him softly then gently lifted my self up off of him. I grabbed his hand and he stood up. I led him to my room, to my bed, and pulled the covers down then climbed in pulling him with me.

He climbed in beside me and grabbed the covers pulling them up over us to our waist. Then laid on his side his head on the pillow and looked at me. I shifted to my side and looked at him. We just laid there looking at one another, I felt his hand come up to my wound again, the one on my side, I felt him trace it with his finger. He didn't say anything but I could tell it bothered him.

"It's ok Castiel, it doesn't hurt anymore. In fact, nothing really hurts." I smiled.

"Oddly, me neither." He smiled back. "you're going to have to explain what happened after we wake up, but right now I just want to cuddle with you."

He moved closer to me as I moved closer to him. He moved his arm under my shoulders and I laid my head on his chest and moved my arm around his waist. He brought his hand up and rested it on mine. I felt him kiss me on the top of my head and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3

I woke up to Castiel standing next to the bed holding a tray with two plates sitting on it. I looked towards the window and noticed it had became dark while we had slept. I looked over at him and smiled and then pulled my self up on my elbows and scooted back against the headboard. "What's this?"

"I made dinner." He smiled his little impish smile.

"I see." He sat down next to me on the bed and sat the tray on my lap. "It's grilled cheese. It's the only thing I know how to make."

"It's perfect." I picked one of them up and took a bite. "It's really good."

"Thank you." He smiled. Then took a bite from his. "So is it ok if I ask what happened?"

"Like with our aura's" I knew that is what he wanted, but I was playing stupid. At least He wasn't asking about God's mother any more.

"Yes, why did they do that, or at least why did I do that? I'm human, my grace was stolen."

"Not all of it. You had a sliver left. Not enough to give you power but enough to keep up your identity as an angel. That is why they were able to track you until you warded yourself."

"You said had." His deep blue eyes looked at me.

"You have more now." I finished my sandwich . He looked at me confused. "When our power mixed, my power recharged your battery a little. You should have just enough to heal your self."

He set the rest of his food down on the plate. And got up and looked out the window. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "What's going on in that wonderful mind of yours?"

"I had resigned my self to being human. Like my punishment for allowing the fall of the angels and being so stupid for falling for Metatron's trickery. Then I meet you and my whole world gets turned upside down, again."

"I'm sorry," I gave his shoulder a little squeeze and walked back to the bed. "I never intended on making love to you. That was not what it was supposed to be. I was only to keep you safe until I could help you regrow your grace."

I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on then grabbed the matching top and slipped it over my head. This was not what I wanted. I never wanted to hurt him, or make his life harder. I felt his arms around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder and I felt his lips on my neck. I stood up and placed my hands on his arm.

"I'm sorry Angela," he spun me around to look at him. "I just find myself not wanting to leave here, Ever! And I know if I allow myself to stay I can't make things right. I cant get the doors back to heaven open, and I can't help Sam or Dean."

"Cas," Damn it, this is what happens when you get involved. "I cant stay in this Human form as long as you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to be in this realm. My soul comes from the mother. It wasn't made by your father." I turned away from him and walked towards the window. "My sisters and I had to be born as human and yes we can channel the power of the Mother, but our bodies grow a little older every time we use her magick. Our cells break down."

Castiel stepped between me and the window. "So what happened when we-" He paused searching for the words I'm sure. He only knew that act as sex, but I'm guessing sex didn't describe what had happened accurately enough anymore. "bonded. Your cells grew older?"

I couldn't tell him that the longer we spent together, the more we make love, the more power I channel through me breaks down my cells and my body gives out quicker. As long as I can regrow his grace it doesn't matter. "I'm fine Cas."

"Are we bonded now?" His voice was soft and low. I wasn't sure what answer he wanted.

"Yes?" It came out more like a question then an answer so I swiftly modified my response. "I mean, I'm not here to trap you. I'm not trying to make you feel trap..."

He lifted his index finger and touched my lips effectively cutting me off. "We are bonded, forever-"

"Cas," I lifted my hand to his cheek and felt the smooth skin. "When I leave this world, I want you to experience everything it has to offer you. Even love. I don't want this experience, me, stopping you."

He backed away from me. He looked wounded, hurt. Damn it, I didn't explain what I meant correctly. He must think what happened meant nothing to me. I had to try again, I loved him.

"You are my first, Castiel. I have not loved anyone like I love you. And because I love you, I can't allow you to feel that once we are bonded you can't have experiences like this after I die. Do you understand?"

He tilted his head slightly and stared at me for a few seconds. Then with out warning he was in front of me, one hand behind my neck the other on my bicep. His lips covered mine with all the passion and desire one could imagine. I opened my mouth welcoming his probing tongue, my hands went to the back of his head and I ran my fingers threw his hair. The kiss became deeper and my woman hood tingled like a thousand butterfly's were down there hitting it with there wings. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled gently.

He moaned and I could feel him get hard against my belly. Oh God, we were going to make love again and I wasn't completely sure if I had recharged enough yet. He moved from my mouth and kissed my neck as his hands slid down my skin softly and found the waist band to my pajama pants. I felt him hook a finger in the scrunched up fabric and felt them slide down my hips.

His mouth moved to my belly and he kissed me gently on my scare as I looked down at him and lifted my legs so he could remove the pants the rest of the way. While he was undressing my bottom half I reached up to just bellow my chest, gripping the top and pulling it over my head. He continued down my belly kissing above my pubic hair then he stood and lifted me in his arms carrying me to the bed where he laid me down.

Instead of taking me, he bent down over me, his lips gently kissing one of my nipples, I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft black locks. My skin felt on fire and the butterfly feeling between my legs grew in intensity. I moaned. He moved down to my belly giving me goose bumps were ever his lips touched. Then they found the soft bud in between my legs as he spread them apart. His lips suckled gently then his tongue ran over the soft skin there.

I cried out, "Castiel, oh god baby, don't stop."

His tongue was gentle and soft and warm and made me feel sensations I never felt before. Then he hummed and I lost it "oh god, don't stop my angel." I ran my fingers through his hair as he stroked me in all the right places. I cried out from the intensity of the climax my white silver aura surrounding us both.

He stopped then and gave me one last gentle kiss on my engorged organ. I shivered. He moved up my belly stopping briefly to kiss parts of my body, then he took my lips with his, kissing me softly as I felt his large throbbing member enter me. I moaned, he moaned, he went deeper inside me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my body as I broke the kiss and moaned out load.

"I love you so much." I felt him thrust his hips gliding in and out rhythmically to a beat he could only hear.

He paused briefly and brought his head up to look at me. He was deep inside me again. "I love you too Angela. We are bonded."

"We are bonded." I repeated.

Then he moved once again. With every thrust the intensity grew and I looked in his eyes and they glowed brighter blue this time. He looked down at me through half closed eyelids and moaned as he thrust inside me again, I arched my back wanting him, urging him to move faster. He picked up speed as my hips met his strokes. I moaned.

"Angela," he cried out at he moved faster our hips moving in sync.

"Cum for me Cas" I breathed out in a soft whisper and moved my hands along his sides barley touching his skin, I felt him shiver as they found his hips.

He thrust one more time arching his back and lifting his head to the ceiling and crying out as he came. I joined him in the glorious release of energy and cried out as all the pressure inside me was released. Our energy, our auras combined and lit up the whole room.

Then he clasped on me, his head resting on my chest. I gently played with his hair as I felt his breathing start to return to normal. My other arm was resting on his back as the weight of his body laid on top of me.

I looked down at him as he shifted and looked up at me. His eyes still glowing blue. I had recharged most of his grace this time. I could feel the cells in my body get weaker. But I didn't care. A few days, a week, hopefully a month ,with him was worth dying for. I loved this glorious being in front of me.

"Most of my grace is back." He looked worried.

"I know."

He shifted to the side of me then moved up, so our heads were at an equal level. "How much energy did you use?"

I knew what he was asking. And I wasn't going to tell him the truth. "Not much, I'm ok"

"That was more intense then this morning." He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. I know you used more energy this time"

"Castiel, accept the time we have. I love you, just love me back and be with me. Don't worry about the future, just be with me in the present."

He kissed me gently. Then he pulled me to him, and held me tightly. I just cant imagine a life without you."

I didn't say anything. I just held him tightly also, and closed my eyes.

Chapter 4

It was morning when I opened my eyes again. I still felt drained from all the energy I used up. I needed to recharge. I looked around the room and didn't see Castiel anywhere. I grabbed my robe behind the door and threw it on as I raced out of the room. He better not have left the house. With his grace at half charge right now he would be a beacon to everything.

As I turned the corner I saw him in the kitchen trying to make pancakes. The corner of my mouth lifted into a half smile as I saw him lean back and look at the dials on the stove. I walked forward towards the kitchen while tying my robe.

"Do you need help?" I asked giggling a little. He looked up at me

"I was trying to make you breakfast." He looked back down at the pan, "But I don't think I'm doing it correctly. The batter is still runny."

I walked over and looked at the knob, he had it set to 2, which was fine it would just take longer for them to cook. I reached over and set it to 6. "There you go."

"I really need to learn how to cook." He looked up and smiled.

"I will teach you," I moved to the other side and took the spoon from his hand and replaced it with a spatula. "You not really doing that bad Cas."

He looked down at his concoction bubbling in the pan. "I followed the direction on the bag, I hope it tastes ok?"

"I'm sure it will." I guided the hand with the spatula and helped him glide the utensil under the flat batter and flip it in the pan. The top was slightly burnt but it was ok.

"Is it supposed to look like that?"

"Yes." I got on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek and then started to walk away.

I felt Castiel grab my arm gently and swing me around to face him. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me to him. "Hey, get back here." He lowered his head and kissed me, teasing my lips at first, I opened mine as he gently coached it open with his tongue. I was going to try and recharge before he started anything but all my will power flew out the window. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and drew him in closer.

I don't know how long we actually stood there, but the smell of burnt pancake insulted my nose and the way Castiel reacted I'm pretty sure it insulted his nose as well. He let go of me and grabbed the pan putting it on the other burner. I giggled and smiled up at him.

"It's ok Cas." I grabbed the pan and the spatula and scrapped the pancake into the garbage then put the pan back on the burner and handed him the spatula. "If you fail, try again. Besides I kind of distracted you."

He smiled and poured some more mix into the pan. I turned and headed towards the stairs. My head felt light and I lost my balance. I grabbed the back of the chair, suddenly I could feel hands on my waist as Castiel was by my side steading me.

"Are you ok?" He was worried, I could feel it.

"I'm fine, just low on energy, I need to get up stairs and mediate for a few minutes." I stood up and he placed his hand on my chest.

"Maybe I can heal you?"

"NO!" I pushed his hand away. I didn't mean for it to come out so direct. I quickly grabbed his hand and held it to my lips kissing it softly. "You can't use any of your energy till your grace is recharged completely. Only then can you heal people or transport or what ever."

"I don't care about my grace. I care about you." He looked down at me and pleaded with his eyes.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go up stairs and recharge. Now go finish breakfast silly before it burns." I smiled.

He looked over at the stove then back at me. He kissed my hand then walked back towards the kitchen. I steadied my self and concentrated on keeping my balance till I could get around the corner and to the stairs because I knew he was watching me carefully. I made it around the corner and grabbed the railings and started pulling myself up the incline. I could feel the beads of perspiration on my skin from all the energy I was using to accomplish this. I had finely made it to the top and opened the door to my magick room.

The power of it hit me right away and I could feel it entering my skin, my pores, my very being. I made it to the center of the triquetra and sat down with my legs crossed. And turned my hands over, palms up and rested them on my knees. I closed my eyes and allowed my consciousness to drift out towards the universe as I felt my body soaking up all the energy.

"You are going to end up killing your vessel if you keep being with the angel the way you are." I heard the female voice before I saw her. She wore a white, delicate fabric dress, no shoes and long white hair that flowed behind her like a vail. Her eyes were the softest blue.

"I know Mother, but I love him." I looked up at her.

She reached out her hand and put it under my chin and smiled down at me. "I can not fix your vessel. It is out of my scope. That human body was created by my son."

" I understand."

"I know that you love him, but his protection is priority my daughter." She knelt down in front of me. "The only other way for me to protect this planet is if a child was born from an archangel human interaction. That however is very unlikely so we must make it work by turning Castiel."

"I promise, I will succeed in recharging his grace before this vessel gives out. I love him mother, I would not risk his life." I looked down at the blackness I was sitting in.

" My concern is that he would risk his for yours."

Yeah, I hadn't really thought about that. All would be lost if he did this. " I will recharge his grace fully then disappear to die so he wont try and save me." It was a stupid solution but I couldn't think of anything else.

She stood and just looked at me. She knew it was stupid too but didn't say anything. "I love you my daughter and I am awaiting your return to me."

"I love you too Mother."

I opened my eyes to find Castiel sitting quietly in front of me, watching me intensely. I raised an eyebrow and looked him over. He was completely dressed even had his shoes on. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Are you recharged now?"

"Yes. Where are you going?"

"We have to go help Dean." He stood up then held his hands out to me to help me stand. I took his hands and stood easily. The dizziness had stopped and my body felt like new. I wonder if Mother did something?

"Dean is fine, he has Sam." I smiled resting my hands on his arms.

"He called," He reached up and took my hands with his. "Sam is still recovering from almost dying, Dean needs my help. I have to go ."

"I can't protect you out there Cas." I pulled my hands from his. "Even though your grace is not fully charged the angels and everything else on this planet looking for you will be able to see you."

"That's why I need you to come with me. You have the ability; the power to help us fight them if they come."

Damn it, I didn't though. I probably had a month left in this vessel before it would just give out and turn to dust. And that was if I didn't make love to Castiel anymore within that time frame. All though it did prove to be the fastest way to regenerate his grace. My head tilted slightly as I thought about this.

I knew he wasn't going to give in. His loyalty towards the Winchesters was something not even I could break. It was also why Mother chose him. "Alright, I'll come. Just let me get some stuff first." I looked down at my robe, "And some clothes."

He wrapped me in his arms and lifted me off the floor. "It will be alright Angela, I promise."

"I know Cas." He kissed my lips then sat me down on the floor. "I'll wait down stairs and clean up the kitchen." I watched him walk out the door.

It didn't take me long to gather some herbs, mortar and pestle, and the very limited pocket version of my 50lb spell book. I walked out the door and down the stairs to my room where I put some blue jeans on and a tank top. I left my room and walked into the living area. Castiel was just putting the pan away.

"I saved you a pancake but they don't taste good cold." He crinkled up his eyebrows.

"That's ok, we can grab a bite on the way." I reached for my dingy leather coat off the coat rack and slipped it on my arms. "Come on lets go."

Chapter 5

Castiel and I drove into the parking lot of a old motel that looked like it had been around since the 60's. We stepped out of the car and I followed Castiel to the old red door. I heard him knock and then call out Dean's name. The wooden structure squeaked open and a handsome young man stood in the frame. Green eyes and a smile greeted Castiel but then quickly turned to me and faded with curiosity and concern.

Castiel followed his eyes and held his hand out to me. I took it and stepped closer to his side. Dean was an experienced hunter and could kill me before I would be able to bat an eye. "This is Angela, she can help us."

Dean stood there for a few seconds, then stepped back in holding the door open. Castiel walked past him pulling me gently behind him. Then Dean closed the door and walked over to the bed were his duffle was sitting. He reached in and pulled out an angel blade.

"Who are you?" He turned to me. Castiel stepped in front of me shielding me from him.

"I told you," He stepped closer to Dean. "Put the blade down."

"Cas, the last time you got involved with what you thought was a human you almost died."

He must be talking about the reaper who almost killed Castiel. I thought she had just wanted to kill him not that she had gotten as far as causing him pain and almost killed him. I tried to manoeuvre past Castiel but he would have nothing to do with it.

"Dean, she saved me from angels."

"Excuse me?" He stepped closer to Castiel. "That just proves she isn't human."

Castiel turned slightly just enough to grab my hand and he pulled me to his side. He was still in protective mode. He lifted up my top just enough that Dean could see my wound. The four pronged star rose slightly above my skin. It hadn't turned a flesh color yet, it was still deep red.

"This is from the angel blade that she allowed herself to get stabbed with so she could kill Raphael."

"And she lived?" Dean looked from my wound and back to Castiel.

"Barely..." Castiel dropped my shirt and held out his hand to Dean.

"I don't know Cas, that wound should have killed her. This doesn't strike you as odd?"

I saw Dean back up slightly and I was concerned for a minuet because he looked almost scared. "Are you back?"

I leaned forward and looked up at Castiel, his eyes were glowing electric blue. "Castiel, no." I stepped all the way in front of him putting my hands on his chest. He looked down at me and his eyes turned back to their deep blue hue.

"I'm sorry I needed to show him. He didn't trust you."

I turned to Dean, "He is not back. I have only been able to recharge his grace halfway. If he uses it before he is completely recharged he will loose it altogether."

"Who are you?" Dean turned and looked at me, started at my feet then moved slowly up my body till he reached my eyes. I allowed them to glow silver. "I'm Castiel's protector."

Dean stumbled backwards on to the bed and sat down firmly. Castiel went and stood in front of him. "I can explain everything to you later. We came because you needed my help. I brought Angela because she knows Enochian magick beyond even the seraphim. She can help us."

"Ok fine." Dean got up and walked to the little desk next to the wall and grabbed a laptop then opened it up and swung the screen around to show us. The building was rustic and it kind of looked like a bikers bar. There were cops all around and the title of the picture 'Massacre at Dave's: 15 dead' . "I think they are angels."

"Demons killed them?" Castiel said as he stepped closer.

"No, I don't think so. Since the fall of the angels most demons have stayed scarce."

"Angels," I looked towards Dean then back to Castiel. "Angels are killing angels."

Castiel tilted his head slightly and looked at me. I saw Dean staring at me out of the corner of my eye but turned my attention to Castiel. "I can't tell you how I know, I just know."

Dean closed the lid on the laptop slamming it down. "All I know is that this is not good. Something needs to be done. Innocent people are dying because your kin are taking vessels and murdering each other." Dean turned towards Castiel. He looked angry.

"I don't like it anymore then you do Dean." Castiel backed up from Dean and just stared at him.

"Well grab your," He motioned towards me. "what ever and lets get going."

"Excuse me?" I Stepped up to him, inches from his face.

Castiel stepped up and separated us then turned towards Dean, "She is my wife."

"What?" He looked at Castiel then shook his head. "Nevermind."

Dean reached down and tossed the laptop in the bag, then he zipped it up and grabbed the handles and headed towards the door opening it then turned back and looked at us. "Are you coming or what?"

Castiel followed him out the door and I did the same. We got into Dean's Impala and he drove towards the outside of town. It didn't take long for us to get to the building with 'police caution' tape everywhere. We piled out of the car and walked up to the door and went inside. There was still blood on the floor and black wing prints on the walls and floor. Stools were knocked over and bottles were broken everywhere.

Castiel Kneeled down over one of the wing prints, he reached down and touched the print. Then he looked up at Dean. "An angel or angels killed these angels. I think there are different factions that are being created and they are warring against one another."

"Great. This is just what we need with everything else that is going on." Dean looked away throwing his hands in the air.

Suddenly out of nowhere the door flew open and 5 people walked in. I could tell right away who they were. "Hello Castiel," the one leading the pack said. "and Dean Winchester also. Two for one."

Dean pulled out his angel blade from behind his back, and Castiel dropped his. They both stepped in front of me instinctively. There was a seraphim, two thrones, and two archangels. The seraphim and the thrones were going to be hard to kill, not even archangel blades could kill them. I had to think of another way to get rid of them. I could use a Enochian banishing spell but it would take more energy then I could really afford to loose.

"What do you want?" Dean asked gruffly.

"What do we want?" The Seraphim asked and let out a little chuckle. "We want the one who closed the doors to heaven and allowed all of us to be kicked out of our home. You Dean, are just a consolation prize."

He hadn't noticed me yet which gave me a chance to carve the banishing sigils on my arms. One half of the design on each side so when I brought them together the sigil would be activated and expel them. And I didn't mean just make them including their vessels disappear, I meant the angel inside, leaving the human behind.

I squeezed between the boys and stepped in front of them, "Leave now or I will kick you out of the body's you know inhabit."

They all laughed, and I felt Castiel's hand on my shoulder trying to pull me behind them. I shrugged him off and saw Dean look at me curiously then turn back towards the angels. I could feel Castiel powering up behind me so I stepped in front of him hoping my body being in his line of fire would discourage him from using his power.

"Do you know who we are?" The Seraphim asked.

"I am perfectly aware of your ranking." I held my arms up showing my forearms and the sigil carved there. As long as Castiel was behind me he should be safe.

The Seraphim tilted his head at me, I made him curious. "And what is that on your arms?"

I was hoping it would be enough to scare them away. If I used this magick I wasn't exactly sure if I would survive. My cells had already broken down beyond repair and I had only enough to recharge Castiel the rest of the way, if I didn't use it to save his life.

"It's old Enochain magick. Nothing you have ever seen before." He looked behind him at his fellow angels then turned back at me, a half smile on his lips.

"A human knowing high Enochain magick, you're joking right?"

They stepped forward and I could feel Castiel trying to get in front of me. I dug in and refused to let him pass. "Dean keep Cas behind me. He can't be in front of me when I do this spell, it will kill him." I saw dean move behind me out of the corner of my eye. He was following my instruction.

"Let me go Dean, she can't use her magick it will weaken her." Castiel was pushing against us both. I knew Dean wouldn't be able to hold him for long.

I put my forearms together, I knew my eyes had lit up silver white and the markings on my skin glowed with white light and the brightness increased every second. The angels in front of me eyes became wide as their vessels convulsed.

"Angela NO!" I heard Castiel scream and could sense him fighting against Dean.

I screamed out as the burning sensation increased as I pressed my arms firmly together. The room was lit with white light and the angels in front of me excited their vessels, not willingly. The blue and white clouds that had formed above the room evaporated, their vessels laid on the floor. My arms came apart and I feel on the ground. I could feel my body dying.

Castiel lifted me in his arms and Dean was standing in front of him. "What in the hell just happened?" He looked up at Castiel.

"We need to get somewhere safe." I was getting tired but I forced myself to stay awake. "Others will come. My magick just rang every angels bell in this universe and then some."

They didn't ask questions, Dean lead the way and opened the door for Castiel as he carried me out of the building. I closed my eyes, I was so tired. I felt Castiel get in the car and then a short while later Dean started the engine and I could feel the car speed out of the parking lot.

"I'm taking you both to the bunker. I don't know what's going on Cas but you need to explain to me what just happened. Obviously your wife is not a human."

"She is human," I felt Castiel hold me closer to him, his chin resting on the top of my head as his grip tightened around me. "her power comes from a celestial being not of this universe which causes the brake down of her cells when she calls upon it. The human body is not designed to use that kind of power."

"Can you heal her?" I felt the impala turn and heard it's tires on the dirt road.

"I don't know." Castiel sounded far away, like he was thinking about it. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"No Cas," I lifted my hand to his cheek and moved it to the back of his neck. "I'm just tired. You don't need to heal me." You can't heal me. I added to myself. I was dying, every cell in my body was breaking down one right after the other. Not even the mother could stop it.

He reached down and brushed my hair behind my ear. I could see the tears in his eyes he was trying desperately not to let them fall. Dean stopped the impala and turned off the engine and I heard the car door shut. It was only a few seconds before I heard our door open. I felt my body shift as Castiel handed me to Dean as Dean leaned in and lifted me from his arms. Castiel got out of the car and closed the door then Dean handed me back to him.

I wrapped my arms around Castiel's neck as we followed Dean to the bunker. A metal door opened and I felt us descend a stair case. I wasn't sure where Dean was taking us but the corridor was long and there were doors every 30 feet or so. Dean opened one of the doors and Castiel took me inside. He laid me on the bed and covered me with a blanket.

"Why did you do that Angela?" Castiel fell to his knees next to the bed and looked into my eyes.

"They would have killed both of you, even me" I reached up and touched his cheek with my finger tips. He placed his hand over mine and brought my palm to his face and held it there.

Dean who was standing in the doorway had walked over and placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. I was glad he had Dean, I couldn't send out an S.O.S. to my sisters, my strength was gone. "Come on Cas, she needs sleep."

Castiel stood, then bent down and kissed me. I tried to kiss him back but I was too weak. He looked at me and moved my hair from my face behind my neck. "I just need sleep, I'll be ok." I closed my eyes and heard the door shut.

The darkness came to me then. I was in the empty, a white light appeared in front of me and I saw the Mother as she approached me. I sat up and waited for her to come to me. She knelt down in front of me and brought her hand to my cheek and smiled.

"You're dying." Her musical voice sang to my soul

"Yes I know." I looked down at the blackness. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. They were going to kill both of them."

"I know," she slid her hand down to my chin and lifted my head so I could look at her. "You did the right thing."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"I'm going to offer you a choice. But it has to be done before your body breaks down."

I was confused. Was she going to do, heal me?

"No, like I said, I can not heal you. But instead of coming back to me I can allow your soul to become a part of Castiel, if he chooses, that way you guys can be together."

"Yes, mother. I would love to become part of him." I was astatic with joy. I would always be a part of him.

"You need to go back now. The time is very soon." She reached out and touched my forehead and I woke up.

Chapter 6

I woke to find myself in a cold sweat and my skin clammy. I needed to reach Castiel before my body gave out. I stumbled out of the bed and opened the door to the room. I didn't know how long I had been out or how much time I had left before every cell in my body broke apart and I disappeared into nothing. I slowly made my way down the corridor towards Castiel and Deans voices.

I could hear Castiel telling Dean about God's mother and explaining to him about me and my power. I'm sure Dean had a lot of questions regarding me and my magick. It was totally understandable. I reached the opening and saw the big table with the world map on it and Castiel and Dean sitting in the chair. I stood as straight as I could and tried to walk over to them but my legs gave out and I feel forward landing on my hip and catching my self with my hands.

I heard the chairs squeal against the tile floor and suddenly I was lifted up into Castiel's arms. "Why are you out of bed?" Castiel held me close to his chest.

"I'll get her some water." Dean said as he walked away towards the kitchen.

Castiel headed back towards the room that I had just came from. "Cas," I took a deep breath and swallowed. "I'm dying."

He dropped to his knees right there in the corridor. I saw Dean run up behind him. "Cas?" He fell on his knees behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

Castiel held me close then I saw the blue in his eyes, "Dean hide your face." Before I could stop him he encompassed me with his light. He was trying to heal me.

"Castiel stop..." I tried to yell but I was too weak. The blue light lit up the whole corridor then wavered and dimmed after a few minutes. I knew he had just used up what ever grace I had managed to recharge. "Why Cas, why did you do that?" I cried.

"I wont loose you. Even if it means I stay human." He looked down at me tears were streaming down his face. Dean was just sitting there looking at us.

"You can't save me." The lights flickered in the corridor and went out. Suddenly white light was every where. I looked towards the end of the hallway and saw the mother walking up to us. She kneeled down in front of us and looked at Castiel then looked at me her smile and energy washed over us.

"Castiel," Her voice was like music. "I can not save her. But instead of her being lost to you and returning to me, I can give you her soul instead."

"Cas," Dean must have stood up because his voice sounded higher up. "what's going on?"

"Hello Dean." I saw the mother look up. "Everything is fine. And yes warding's don't work on me." She must have read his thoughts.

Castiel kissed me softly and looked at the mother. "Yes, I want her."

Chapter 7

I didn't know what I was seeing. Who that woman was standing in front of Castiel and Angela, the human but not human girl. She had fair skin and long white hair. I assumed it was what Cas called Gods mother. I saw Cas's head tilt down and give Angela a kiss then the woman in white reached in her chest with her hand and pulled out a glowing sphere. I was guessing it was the girls soul.

I watched as Angela's body turned to dust and only ashes remained. Cas just looked down at his palms and empty arms. Angela was gone. I felt bad for my friend, my brother who had found peace with someone who could do what I couldn't, protect him. I had chosen Sam and had sent him away to fend for himself. The guilt of that decision was still weighing deep on my shoulders.

The woman in white kneeled down in front of Cas, she placed her free hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at her. "That was only a shell Castiel."

"I know, I'm just going to miss her physically being here with me."

"Are you ready? I have never done this before so I can't tell you if it will hurt or not."

"Woe, woe, wait a damn minute." I stepped closer to them holding out my hand for her to stop. "I wont let him kill himself by allowing you to do this."

She looked up at me and smiled. "It wont kill him, Dean-"

"It's not his choice anyway." Cas interrupted her and looked back at me briefly. Fine if he wanted to kill himself, whatever.

Cas was looking at the woman again, "I'm ready." And just like that her hand went through his chest and the energy ball, Angela's soul disappeared inside him.

He screamed from what I assumed was pain then her hand withdrew from his body empty and she stood before both of us. She was glowing white and I got the distinct impression she was going to be leaving. "It is done."

She held out her hands to Cas who took them and stood up. "Thank you."

"You have many challenges to come. I will send my other daughters to watch over you, but they will not be able to restore your grace. You used all of it trying to heal Angela. You are lucky if you even have a spec left."

He nodded.

"Goodbye, dear one." Then she turned towards me. "Goodbye Dean." And just like that, she was gone.

Cas turned towards me and I thought he was going to say something but just walked by me instead. I followed him down the hallway and out to the main room. "Cas, wait." I yelled after him to no prevail. "Stop, damn it!"

That's when he froze and turned to look at me. I saw the anger behind his eyes. What the hell, it wasn't my fault. I stopped walking, not wanting to get any closer to him.

"if I wouldn't have come here, she would still be alive. I was happy Dean, for the first time in my whole existence. And it's gone."

"What the hell man? It's not my fault." I was getting angry now.

"No, it's not your fault." He turned back towards the stairs and began to climb the metal steps. "It's mine."

"Come on man," I stood at the bottom of the stair case looking up at my best friend, once an angel and now a broken man. "don't be like this. Stay."

My plea fell on deaf ears. He didn't look back at me, he didn't even say goodbye. I watched as he opened the door to the bunker and stepped into the night air. I didn't know if he would ever come back. If I would ever see my best friend again. The guilt I felt was overwhelming, and I didn't know what to do. All I did was stand there and my heart jumped when my ears heard the heavy clang of the metal door as it closed behind him.


End file.
